


I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus!

by My_LittleCorner



Series: Accidentally on Purpose [5]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Clawen, DOMESTIC CLAWEN, F/M, How old were you when you stopped believing in Santa?, Kids you wouldn’t want to babysit, Single Parents AU, clawen au, insipred in the Jackson 5 single
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_LittleCorner/pseuds/My_LittleCorner
Summary: {Clawen AU}Both Mason and Lizzie are now eight years old, that age when kids find out the truth behind Santa Claus.Some kids find out from their friends, some figure it out on their own. But Mason and Lizzie? Well... Claire making out with “Santa” kind of did the trick.





	I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus!

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my editor in chief.

They say that the moment a kid stopped believing in Santa Claus the fun presents turned into boring socks and sweaters, but this was a milestone in a kid’s growing process. The Christmas spell being broken around the age of eight and nine, most kids find out about the biggest scam of their lives from classmates at school, others figure it out on their own, but when it came to Mason and Lizzie... well, Claire making out with Santa and talking funny to him kinda did the trick.

Christmas was for many kids the merriest time of the year, but for others there wasn’t anything special about it. Mason fell in the latter group. Sure, like any child he loved the presents he always got from mom and Aunt Karen, but every year the redhead heard the same thing being told to Santa at the mall: “for dad to come over so we can play with my new toys.” By the age of six, he’d started adding his own reasoning behind his wish never coming true; “but I’ve been naughty all year so I know it’s not happening.” He would shrug it off, “so I’ll take whatever but coal.”

It broke Claire’s heart that there was nothing she could do to get him the one thing her kid wanted the most in the whole world. She could distract his little mind with the biggest and coolest present there was but that wouldn’t stop him from asking if Josh could come and have cookies and milk, and play with him.

The redhead was waiting on the side, her hands holding her Christmas shopping bags while Mason had his minute with Santa. She sighed, mentally ready to hear the eight-year old sitting on Santa’s lap say how all he wanted was for his dad to care a little bit; green sad eyes made contact with Santa’s blue ones and she gulped, ready for the punch in the gut.

“I want a tablet...” Manson whispered into Santa’s ear and pulled back with a smile on his face. He knew he hadn’t been entirely nice this year, but he was now old enough to notice how he never truly was, and regardless, he still got some cool toys.

“A tablet!?” Santa echoed for mom’s benefit and Mason nodded before he leaned forward and kept whispering other things into his ear.

Claire smiled, her eyes moving over to her kid who was now walking back to her. She nodded, thanking Santa and the cute elves for their time. “C’mon babe, lets get some cookies~” She let Mason help her with some of the bags so they could hold hands and head to the small bakery across Hollyville.

“Are you done with your wish list, love?” Claire pressed a kiss on his forehead after pushing Mason’s hair back. Since the moment he had learned how to write, he would make a wish list for three things he wanted for Christmas. He would always end up getting all of them; one was from Santa and the other two from Claire and Karen respectively. For the past couple of years, the redhead had asked him to start listing five things so it wouldn’t come so obvious for the kid.

“Not yet, I’m still trying to narrow it down...” the second grader shared; he was truly Claire’s son, making a list and thinking this through. They found a table by the window and set their bags on the empty chairs. Mason sat down and waited for Claire to go place their holiday shopping tradition order.

The kid looking out the window, smiling, while observing how warming and fuzzy the holiday season actually was. Claire was back in a couple of minutes and quietly noticed how for the first time in his life, he was actually smiling during their Christmas shopping.

“Last year I promised you that you could try the Cold Brew Affogato, so I got you that.” She sat across the table from her kid.

“It looks so yummy!” He smiled happily that his mom had kept her promise.

“Whatever you say~” She laughed, she knew he was not going to like it and it wouldn’t taste like anything like he thought it would, but he was old enough to let him try new things and let him decide that on his own.

Mason nodded his head and got nervous for a moment, about to ask mom what he always did: “do you think he would like to spend Christmas with us?” He frowned, so used to being stood up that he didn’t know anything else other than that.

Claire sighed. It had been so close, she thought. She frowned and looked down, each year this got harder for her.

“Owen, I mean. There is some stuff on my list that I would want to see if he would like to play with me.” Mason added.

The redhead couldn’t help tear up a bit. She looked up and sobbed. “You want Owen to spend Christmas with us?” She smiled bright.

Mason nodded, “Is that okay? Do you think he would want to come play with me?”

Claire sniffed feeling something tightening in her chest, and nodded her head, “I think he would. But~why don’t you ask and invite him?” She suggested.

“Okay, I will!” He smiled happily. Their cookies and their drinks brought to their table. Mason grabbed his drink with both hands and slowly took a sip. He wrinkled his nose at how bitter coffee actually was and put it back on the table.

Claire laughed and shook her head, “are you going to finish that or do you want me to order you something else?” She offered before going through her purse and pulling her cellphone out. She sent Owen a quick text: “I love you”, followed by a red heart emoji.

“I’ll finish it.” Mason grabbed his spoon and started eating the vanilla ice-cream ball on the top.

 

* * *

 

Brenda, Lizzie’s mom, had agreed for their daughter to spend Christmas break with Owen. Something the eight-year old was thrilled for! She had never spent Christmas with her dad, at least not one that she could remember but the blonde little girl knew her dad would make this the best Christmas ever — he had proven to be able to do that with Halloween and even her birthday.

Father and daughter had decided to head to the mall once she had been dropped over at his loft. Owen wanted to do some Christmas shopping of his own and also get an idea of what he could get his daughter for Christmas.

“I know you’ll make a great job picking a present for Claire!” Owen had asked Lizzie if she wanted to help him out pick something up. He had gotten his girlfriend’s present a few days before but felt the need to involve the kid into this.

“I heard her and mommy talking the other day...” Lizzie shared with him.

“About me?” He curved an eyebrow, very curious to learn what was it that his ex and the woman he loved were saying. “They were probably exchanging notes.” Owen chuckled out loud.

“Mom was telling her that you would probably end up getting her an oven mitten!”Lizzie flapped, “So I think it’s a good thing you brought me to help you!”

“Why would I get her an oven mitten?” Owen rolled his eyes, “she can’t even cook...” He shook his head.

Lizzie shrugged, “that’s what Claire said.”

“Claire is the most beautiful woman I’ve even seen and I think she deserves the most beautiful Christmas present there is.” Owen looked down to his kid, “you make sure to tell them that.” He pat the girl’s head.

“Can we go to Santa, daddy!?!” The blonde girl got distracted eyeing those green elves clinging their bells and hearing that peculiar Santa laugh.

“You still...? — yeah, let’s go.” Owen didn’t know Lizzie still believed in Santa Claus.

The blonde girl ran off to get in line, Owen following behind her.

“Hi Santa! I’m Isabella but you might have me in your list as Lizzie!” She introduced herself while she got comfortable on his lap.

“Hello, there!” Santa greeted her before pulling a candy cane out from the Christmas boot hanging by his side.

“I might be in your naughty list, but let me explain!” She requested to have her point of view heard.

“You might want to inch closer...” one of the elves advised Owen who was still far back watching his daughter interact with Santa Claus.

“Hmm?”

“So you can hear what she is saying? Get the right present...” The green and red elf nodded.

Owen stepped close enough and paid attention to the conversation the eight-year-old was still having with Santa.

“Can I wear your hat?” Lizzie asked, “my dad lets me wear his helmet when we are on his bike.”

Santa nodded and pulling his red hat off his head, he let Lizzie wear it for their photo together.

“Why are you bald!?” The eight-year-old moved her little hands around his head.

“Santa is growing old.” He pouted. The man underneath the Santa suit was a retired elementary teacher who was actually wearing his natural beard. He always let it grow for the holiday season.

“You should use hair-loss shampoo, my step dad uses one that smells funny.” Lizzie suggested, “maybe you can give it to yourself for Christmas!” The blonde girl paused for a moment, that didn’t make sense. No one gave themselves presents for Christmas, “Who gives you your Christmas presents?” The blonde girl wondered, concerned Santa was the only one who didn’t get Christmas presents.

“Mrs. Claus of course!” He was quick to dodge that bullet.

“Say cheese!” The elf took that one as her cue to just snap that photo and let the next kid come in and sit on Santa’s lap.

 

* * *

 

Now that they were eight and more independent than ever, Lizzie and Mason were having the time of their lives putting together Claire’s Christmas tree. The kids had ran around the tree, setting Christmas lights on it. The tree small enough to fit in her apartment, so they had found out they were able to reach the top part by standing on a chair. The blonde girl was leaning over setting blue, red, and golden balls on the tree, Mason was on the other side fixing some silver bows around it.

Owen was trying to fix a broken line of Christmas lights that the kids were bummed they hadn’t been able to use. The redhead sitting next to him, her legs over his lap while she lovingly watched him use all sorts of old school tricks to force it to light up. She was also having trouble restraining herself from distracting him.

The redhead nuzzled his neck and moaned softly, taking in his scent. Her lips were either gently nibbling on his earlobe or peppering kisses down his neck. She’d giggle every time he would complain because the lights wouldn’t cooperate. “Kiss to boost your patience?” The redhead offered, tenderly poking her lips out upon feeling his warm ones taking her on the offer. Claire smiled against his lips and brushing her fingers down his cheek, she kissed him fully.

“Thank you, Pookie.” Owen pecked her lips soundly a couple of times before he went back to fixing those damn lights for the kids.

Claire reached out and brushed his hair to the side, “did you get Lizzie for Christmas?” She asked softly, trying to snoop into his holiday plans, Mason’s desire to ask him to spend the day with them in mind.

“Yeah~Brenda had her for Thanksgiving and Lizzie asked her if she could spend it with me this time.” He shared with a big smile. It was mostly an accomplishment from Claire’s part that his ex had been more opened to let him have Lizzie for long periods of time.

Claire gulped and nodded, her fingers now brushing his arm up and down while his hands were busy with those stubborn Christmas lights, “I don’t know a kid who wouldn’t want to spend Christmas with you.” He could tell how her voice cracked a little when saying that.

Owen put the line of Christmas lights down and let his hazel eyes find her green ones. They had been dating for almost eight months now, the man more familiar with that heartbreaking look in her eyes than Claire would have ever wanted to admit. He ran his hand around her neck and pulled her close for a soft kiss, “and I don’t know a kid with whom I wouldn’t want to spend Christmas~” He smiled against her lips.

The redhead sighed and licked her lips, “It’s always been just the two of us, and it’s not fun when you are dealing with a kid who won’t look at his new toys for a couple of days until forcing himself to move on.” She shrugged lightly, looking down.

Owen scratched the back of his head before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, “well, that’s about to change.” He smirked, hoping she’d smile back.

“Hey monkeys, come here!” Owen called out for the kids. Lizzie and Mason carefully got off their chairs and ran over to the couch. He motioned for his daughter to get close and secretly whispered something to her ear. She smiled and nodded before running off to her backpack. Claire hugged her kid close and kissed his temple while they waited to see what the Gradys had in mind.

Soon enough, Lizzie was back with what looked like a handmade Christmas card. She and Owen had spent their morning working on it. He had drawn the Christmas tree and Lizzie had colored it as well as written what Mason and Claire were to read inside of it. The redhead let her kid take the card and read it, his lips curling in the happiest of grins she had ever seen on him.

Owen and Lizzie were asking if the Dearings would like to spend Christmas with them, “can they mommy? Can we... please!?” The brown haired boy wiggled begging for this.

“Of course...” She murmured, her eyes falling on Owen’s before she leaned closer and hugged his waist. It meant more than anything that it had come from his end to join them, instead of waiting for her to ask.

“This is going to be the best Christmas ever!” Mason was excited. He ran to place the Christmas card on the mantel before both kids went back to finish the tree, for the first time in his life... Christmas couldn’t come fast enough.

 

* * *

 

On Christmas Eve, Claire and Owen had agreed to let the kids open one present, Mason and Lizzie ran to pick the only one they found under the lit Christmas tree tagged with their names. Lizzie shook hers close to her ear trying to see if she could pick any peculiar sound. Mason was already sitting on the floor tearing the box apart. The face on both kids leaving their parents amused at how disappointed they were after finding out they both got a boring pair of Christmas pajamas.

“It’s this because we’ve been naughty?” Lizzie was looking down at her red and white Mickey Mouse pajama set.

The redhead had to hide her face in the crook of Owen’s neck to muffle her laughter. She’d never get over the fact that both kids were aware of their mischief and still kept the misbehavior going.

“How do you play this on Nintendo Switch....?” Mason scratched his head, contemplating his white Avengers set.

“Get used to it,” Owen advised, his hand gently caressing Claire’s hip. “Because as you get older, this becomes the norm.” He was not lying, but giving them a heads up.

“Na-ah! Sally’s sister from school is getting a new iPhone!” Lizzie said about their classmate’s teenage sister.

“But it’s a surprise so don’t tell!” Mason added. Claire smiled at the kids and turned her attention to Owen, interested on how he’d continue this one.

“But between cool toys and cool cellphones, there’s at least eight years of boring sweaters and socks!” He wrinkled his nose.

Both kids looked down to their pajamas and let out a disappointed sigh.

“And that’s not it!” Owen decided to mess with them further, “there’s a point where you don’t get anything for your birthday either.” He shook his head, afraid to share the bad news with them.

“No wonder adults are always grumpy.” Lizzie sighed and set her pajamas to the side.

“How about you guys go change into your new pjs and get ready for bed?” The redhead suggested while taking the tags off and putting the gift boxes away. “The sooner you fall asleep, the quicker Santa will come with your presents!” She tried encouraging them.

“You mean we get real presents!?” The kids were thrilled. “Alright!” Both Lizzie and Mason ran off to change and get ready for bed.

 

* * *

 

Christmas lights playing to soft carols were the only thing illuminating Claire’s apartment. She was sitting by the tree, adjusting things at the following morning. She was waiting for Owen to come back from her bedroom with the presents they had hidden in her top closet compartments.

It was only until she heard the faint clinking of a small bell coming from behind her that she turned around and looked over her shoulder; she smiled and shook her head, a giggle escaping her lips.

“Ho-ho-ho!” Owen called out, dressed as a very fat Santa Claus. The redhead stood up and walked to meet him under the hallway frame, “why, hello beautiful lady.” He greeted her, faking a deep voice.

Claire reached out for his long white beard and slowly played her fingers in it, her eyes sparkling on his. “You never fail to amaze me~” She offered gently, Claire had no idea Owen was planning on dressing up as Santa for the kids who she knew would love this.

“Every kid in the world deserves to catch Santa leaving their presents at least once in their lives.” He shrugged with a smile, this was something he had wanted to do for Lizzie since she was a toddler but figured there wasn’t a more perfect year now that Mason was in the picture.

The redhead’s curious fingers were now running up his chest, trying to see if she could still feel his muscles under that fat red suit.

“How about a kiss for your old boy Santa?” Owen requested with his deep voice, pointing to his cheek.

Claire curved an eyebrow and nibbled on her lower lip, “hmm... I don’t know if my boyfriend would be fond of that~” She shook her head lightly.

“Saint Nick came prepared for this!” He pointed out, “this is how he goes around picking chicks.” He let Claire know his secret while bringing a little mistletoe from the front pocket of his red pants. Owen reached up and fixed it under the frame above them.

The redhead giggled and nodded gently, her arms slowly wrapping around his round belly.

Mason had quietly pretended to have gone to bed. He gasped hearing that iconic laugh coming from the hallway, the boy couldn’t believe he had made it! Back at the mall, he had agreed to meet Santa for some cookies and milk that Christmas Eve. Lizzie was fast asleep on the inflatable air mattress she used when sleeping over. Mason and Lizzie shared everything, but he needed a one-on-one with Saint Nicolas and then he would ask if he could bring his best friend to hang out. Barefoot, the kid tiptoed his way out of his bedroom and quietly closed the door behind him.

He gasped, his eyes going wide open at the sight of Santa standing in his living room. His little mind went wild, not really sure what to think of what his green eyes were taking in. Claire was giving Santa a very slow felt kiss, her fingers cupping his cheeks while his hands rested on the small of her back. The eight-year old quickly turned around and went back into his room, just in time to miss Santa’s white gloves cupping mom’s butt cheeks.

“Santa~!” Claire teased.

“Lizzie! Lizzie!” Mason was shaking his best friend awake. “I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus!” He kept his voice down, afraid that if Santa heard them or saw them he would disappear.

Claire was giggling, unaware both kids were out of bed creeping on them. They had snuck closer, crawling their way to the back of the couch so they could hide.

“Ho-ho-ho~” Santa belted out every time the redhead tickled his round belly. Claire was finding herself loving that tease so she kept tickling just to hear him do that Santa laugh.

The kids watched Santa take Claire’s hand and bring her to the couch. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. Santa wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and kissed her lovingly, his white gloved hand caressing her hip.

Both kids faced each other with their jaws dropped to the floor, “I’m gonna tell my dad!” Lizzie was old enough to know this was not okay. Mason nodded in agreement, Owen definitely should learn about Claire’s shenanigans with Santa Claus. The kids turned around and crawled their way back to the bedroom before they would get caught and end up spending Christmas grounded.

Mason got in bed, a big pout on his face. Lizzie was mad as hell; how dare Claire kiss another man that wasn’t her dad? “Why is your mom kissing Santa?” The blonde girl wondered puzzled, bringing her sheets over her legs.

“That’s not even Santa!” Mason crossed his arms against his chest. “Santa has blue eyes and chubby cheeks!”

“And he is bald!” Lizzie recalled, this guy had that white curly mane around his face

“Not he is not!” Mason looked over.

“Yes he is!” Lizzie kicked her sheets away and went looking for her photo with Santa in her backpack.

Mason grabbed his from the nightstand and once Lizzie had scrawled onto his bed they compared photos.

Both kids gasped realizing they were definitely not the same person. “How many Santas are out there?” Mason wondered confused.

“NONE!” Lizzie frowned. “There’s no Santa Claus...” She figured out on her own, Mason gasped.

“Who is my mom kissing then?” He was more upset about that than the realization that there was no Santa Claus.

Lizzie shrugged.

“Have you been naughty or nice?” Santa asked the beautiful redhead he had on his lap.

“I’m nice! I’m only naughty where it counts.” She flirted.

“Good girl~” He moaned, his teeth playfully nibbling on Claire’s chin before they were met by her lips. They kissed soundly and after a second, the redhead pulled his beard down a little bit so she could kiss him deeply.

“I want a Barbie... and a pony...and roller skates...” Claire started twirling her red hair around her finger. Her other hand underneath his red hat, around his neck, brushing the hair on his nape. “And roller skates for the Barbie and for the pony~” She added before feeling him bringing her down, his lips peppering along her jaw line.

“Would you still love me if I got this fat?” Owen wondered, his lips unable to get enough of her warm soft skin. He peppered down her neck and behind her ear, his hand slowly sliding between her legs.

“Of course!” She smiled, pulling that white beard down his face, “I love you no matter what~” Claire assured him, nibbling on his lower lip, tasting that gentle kiss and slowly deepening it, making Owen moan.

Owen smirked happily, “I’ll always love you no matter what, too.” He promised. “I love you both so much.” He added.

Claire felt her heart skipping a beat at the sound of her boyfriend saying he loved her son, she felt her eyes tearing up a bit and nibbled on her lower lip, “We love you too, so much. You and Lizzie.” She murmured softly, pressing her forehead against his. “He looks up to you so much, you know?” She brushed her nose against his.

Owen nodded, “and I’ll never let him down. I promise.” He assured her, his hands gently brushing her long red hair back before kissing her lovingly.

 

* * *

 

Both kids were ripping wrapping paper, anxious to see what cool stuff was waiting for them under the three that Christmas morning. The redhead sitting on Owen’s lap while both parents watched their kids happily admire their presents. She was smiling big watching Mason anxiously going through every single present with his name on it.

Owen smiled to himself seeing her happy, he brushed her hair over to one shoulder and kissed her cheek lovingly. She looked back and grinned at him, “he is so happy!” She sobbed contently, leaning against Owen, feeling his arms tightly wrapped around her waist.

“An iPad!” Mason exclaimed, thrilled. “Thank you mom!” He offered, even when the tag clearly said it was from Santa.

Claire tilted her head and brushed it off. Lizzie was more careful when unwrapping her presents so it took her a second longer. “Cool! I got an iPad too!” She shared, both kids had asked Santa for a tablet back at the mall respectively. “Thank you, daddy!”

Owen nibbled on Claire’s shoulder and once she turned around he curved an eyebrow, her freckled hand caressing his arm. “Those were from Santa, kiddos~” He casually pointed out.

“Yeah, from Santa...” Lizzie rolled her eyes. “The one from the mall or the one kissing mom last night?” Stupid Santa Claus had never given them what they really wanted in the first place, anyways. It wasn’t a big loss for them, as long as they kept getting cool presents they didn’t care the source.

“You were making out with Santa Claus last night!?” Owen tried to sound upset and surprised. The redhead gasped offended not believing he was throwing her under the bus in front of the kids like that.

“She was tickling him too!” Lizzie let them know. Claire blushing red and hiding her face in the crook of Owen’s neck.

“How much of that did you see?” Owen cleared his throat, hoping not much.

The kids shrugged but it was evident they were upset for her behavior. It made both parents smile. Their eyes met for a second before Owen pecked Claire’s lips, if only this meant they really liked them together and didn’t want anything to get in between them.

“Okay, So the guy Claire was kissing last night wasn’t really Santa~” Owen tried to explain, brushing his fingers through his hair.

“We know.” Lizzie nodded, “but who was he?” Mason wondered.

Claire’s green eyes set their attention on Owen and gently hugged his waist, adjusting on his lap. She nodded softly agreeing he should just tell them. It looked like they had figured out the Santa thing on their own, anyways.

“That was me~” He confessed. Both kids tilting their sight up from their presents and fixed their eyes on their parents. 

“Does that mean that for Thanksgiving you dress up as a turkey?” Mason wondered, “are you the clown in my birthday parties, too!?” Lizzie gasped.

Claire laughed, Owen seemed to be digging himself into a deeper hole. 

“No~now open the one we got you!” He drifted their attention back to the presents. 

Both kids quickly moved to their next present, doing as told and unwrapping the present that was from their respective parent. Claire had gotten Mason the Nintendo Switch he had on his wish list and Owen had gotten that StarLily magical unicorn the blonde girl was dying to get.  

“You know the good side about them not believing in Santa anymore is that we don’t have to spend so much money in all this crap.” Owen pointed out noticing how they had purchased not one but two very expensive presents each. 

“They are getting socks and underwear next year, so I hope they enjoy it while it lasts.” Claire joked, making reference to what Owen had told them the night before. 

The man chuckled and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her gently. “Do you want to exchange presents?” He asked softly. It was mom and dad’s turn to open some presents. 

“How about you go play with your new stuff in Mason’s room, huh?” Claire suggested, both kids nodded and, grabbing their new toys, they ran over to his room to play. 

Once they were alone, the redhead stood up and went looking for the present she had for Owen and he did the same. Soon enough, Claire was already back on his lap. 

“You first!” He smiled, noticing both of them had a somewhat small box with them. Hers was long and flat, his was squared and compact. 

Claire smiled and blushed, “Merry Christmas~” She giggled and handed him his present. 

Owen slowly untied the bow and smiled brightly upon opening the box, “you spoil me...” He kissed her softly. “I was dying to get tickets for this match! How did you get not one but two!?” Owen was a wrestling fan, and that specific match had sold out in minutes. “Babe~does this mean you are coming with!?” He had always wanted for her to sit and watch with him. 

Claire nodded with a sigh, she was tagging along. “I didn’t want you to find out this way but... Santa and I have been hooking up and he got them for me.” She shrugged, her fingers brushing around his collar bone.

Owen chuckled and kissed her soundly a couple of times, “My turn~” He let her take the little box in her hands. Claire also took her time on pulling the bow undone and carefully opened the jewelry gift box. She found a white gold pinky promise ring with a drop-shaped diamond on it. She smiled, her mind immediately taking this as a follow up for the ring pop he had given her for Halloween.

Green eyes looked up and lovingly fell on hazel ones. Owen took the ring and slowly slid it around her pinky, “I love you so much, beautiful.” Owen took her hand and pressed a soft kiss on it, “and for Christmas...I wanted to promise you that I’ll always be there for you and for Mason.” He closed his eyes feeling Claire nosing against his neck and holding him close. 

“You are the best gift I could ever wish for~” Claire murmured against his lips before kissing him lovingly. 

Mason and Lizzie came back running and cuddled against the couple on the couch. “Can we bake some cookies!?” The kids suggested, all four of them snuggled together in a warm bundle of love. 

“Yeah~let’s go.” Claire suggested, both kids shifted and found a way to hold closer.

“Okay, who is moving first?” Owen wondered after a few minutes, seeing no one had done so.

“Not me~” Mason admitted, “I like it here!” 


End file.
